Distance Between the heaven and earth
by CandyHeart18
Summary: OLD title: Princess Runo Misaki. Revised story. New title.More romance and tougher challenges in love. Having a duty ever since you were born is tough, sacrificing your love is even tougher so, are you gonna sacrifice your love for your people?
1. Accepting the truth

**PAnn: PAnn here! After all the thinking, I decided to revise the story and also the title to make them fit. It really took a long time before I could think of another version of this but luckily, I already created an idea. I hope that idea will be loved by my readers. I know I'm currently writing the Love Drug but I wanted all my stories to be cliff hanger, Tehee! **

**And also, the revised story here has new parts but still, same roles. Hope you all like it! **

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

**~Normal POV~**

A female adult was sitting on a long sofa inside a wide room painted with blue and white colors which combined perfectly when suddenly the large door creaked open revealing a female teen around fourteen to fifteen years old wearing a lacy blue dress, black jeggings and high-heeled black combat boots.

"Mom, you called?"the teen sounded. Her mother looked at her as she smiled. She gave her a signal to come over to her so the teen obeyed her. The teen walked up to her mother and sat on the long white expensive Vicera couch that their family owns.(**A/N: I just invented the name. My classmate suggested it so I used it as the name of the couch. Tehee~)**

"I bet that this is very urgent since you had me waken up half an hour of 6 in the morning just to get in this place."the teen said. Her mother just nodded just as expected by the teen since the teen had taken 3 hours trip just to arrive in that place.

"I also bet that you didn't realized that you're going to be fifteen on Sunday next week?"Her mother stated. The teen froze. The the cold breeze of the wind filled up the room since the fall is about to end. How can she not notice? She cursed herself under her breath and there was a long silence between them. Her mother started to worry so she patted her shoulder that brought the young girl back into her senses.

Her mother noticed the teen to look away so she said "I know this is hard for you but you have to do it. You have to leave them. You do not belong in that place."

The young protested "That's unfair! Why are my brothers can do whatever they want but can't I?"

"I know you've already met a lot of people out there and became friends with but this is the time for you to leave them. You should now face your responsibilities as the heiress of our companies. I know they are a lot for you so we will have you train for 3 years, enough to teach you all the things you need to do before you can take over all the control of our properties."Her mother explained.

Tears started to roll down the girl's cheeks as she made a sobbing sound. Her mother pulled her to a hug to comfort her.

* * *

**MISAKI CAFE**

**3:48 P.M.**

"Hey guys!"The brown haired teen boy greeted as he entered the cafe. He turned to see his friends sitting just next to the door.

"I see you always came by here often,Dan."Runo's mother said.

Dan blushed since he understood what Runo's mother meant.

"But it's still a little too early for you to court my beautiful daughter so don't expect that I'll agree your courting."Runo's father said next.

Dan flustered. The gang giggled softly enough not to make Dan angry.

"By the way Auntie, where's Runo?"Julie asked. Runo's parents allowed her to call them 'Auntie' and 'Uncle' but ONLY her.

"She has gone somewhere but she'll be back anytime soon." replied.

Exactly finishing those statement, the door opened revealing a blue haired girl wearing a blue tank top, a white blazer and pale blue skinny jeans stood behind the door. Her hair that is all down fell just to the shoulders enough to make the customers inside the cafe to admire her.

"I'm back."Runo said as she closed the door. She turned to her back and saw the dreamy eyes of the boys onto her.

"O-kay, guess I missed something here."She said.

"No, at least not. That was just the reactions of all the guys here after you entered the shop."Alice said.

She just smiled of the compliment and went upstairs to change. The next thing Runo wore is a Pink blouse with Converse print and a green mini short. She grabbed the extra apron hanging next to the kitchen door and tied it around her small waist.

"Already getting to work Runo? Aren't you suppose to get a rest after the long journey?"Her mother said.

"Nope, since I want to spend the days left for me memorable."Runo replied.

Her mother gave her a worried smile which contains a hidden message.

"I know mom, I tried to protest but I still have to face it. That's who I am in the first place, isn't it? Having a normal life is very impossible for me too."Runo said before she left the kitchen.

**- End of Chapter 1 -**

* * *

**PAnn: It's very short but enough to make this chapter thrilling, right? please review...**


	2. The start of saying Goodbyes

**PAnn: Here's Chappie 2!**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

**~Normal POV~**

She has been counting the days left for her to stay outside the palace especially only 2 days left before her birthday. Runo scowled since she didn't want to leave the gang in the first place. She didn't even wish to become a princess of that place too. It's very hard for her. If many people wish to be a princess like her, she'll be willing to give them her throne wholeheartedly.

"RUNO! Are you just gonna stand there or you're coming with us?"Julie shouted at Runo upon noticing Runo not on her senses.

"Wait up!"Runo replied, trying to catch up with her friends going ahead of her. When she came, she was panting and snorting.

"Damn, you made me run so fast."Runo said.

"It's because you were not on yourself. What's the problem Runo? You've been like that since last week."Julie said.

Runo paused. She thought of an excuse and the first thing that popped in her mind is….

"Roller coaster!" she hastily said.

"Roller coaster? Are you afraid of that?"Alice asked.

"No, I just wanna ride on that immediately. Come on!"Runo replied.

She grabbed Julie and Alice's wrists as the boys followed. She gulped on how high the roller coaster is since the carnival is just a new-opened one. She hopped on the roller coaster beside Dan, shut her eyes, she tightened the grip on his shirt when they were almost at the top. She screamed out of her lungs when the speed of the roller coaster became faster. She them managed to gasp some air after that.

She flustered when she realized that she was already hugging Dan throughout the whole round of roller coaster. Dan also blushed.

* * *

The gang then took a break and ate. They rode next the merry-go-around except of course the boys and the other rides too.**(A/N:sorry, I can't name other rides since the last time I went to a carnival is when I was 10 years old. I've been very busy so I wasn't able to got there often.)**

They then last took the Ferris wheel . So, as usual, the pairs are: Dan & Runo, Julie & Marucho and Alice & Shun. When Runo and Dan hopped on, there was a long silence between them so Dan broke it.

"Runo, tell me, what's your problem? You've been not on yourself these past few days."He said.

After five seconds, Runo replied "So, you really want me to cry, huh."

"Make you cry? What do you mean Runo?"He was puzzled.

Runo smiled. "I know you wouldn't understand so please don't ask."

"Then I'll try to understand it."

"But you can't."

"I can."

"You can't."

"I can."

Runo got really mad so she suddenly blurted out "If even I can't understand it then how can you?"

Dan froze.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Runo spoke.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, Runo, it's not your fault. It's mine, since I was the one who started it."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What?"

"Nothing, Dan. Nothing. Just forget what I said."

After thirty seconds, they realized they were on top. They can see the reddish sky and the sun that is about to set.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Dan said while staring at the wide sky.

"Yeah." Runo replied.

After the Ferris wheel ride, they were all about to go home but Runo was thinking not the same thing.

"Guys, I better off. I still have… something to do so you can go home without me, 'kay?"Runo said.

"O-kay…."The gang replied with unsure tone.

* * *

**~Runo's POV~**

_I better finish this off by tomorrow. Maybe, doing it right now will make it easier for me to do it._

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Before they could lose sight of me, I turned to them and said "Thanks for everything guys. I really had so much fun. And also, I'm sorry. I better off now, Goodbye and please take care of each other for me."With those words, I ran as fast as I could.

"Was Runo just… crying?"Marucho said.

"Maybe we're just hallucinating."Alice said.

"Then we we're all hallucinating."Julie then said.

"What does she mean bye 'I'm sorry' and 'Goodbye and please take care of each other' and also the 'Thanks for everything' part?"Shun said.

Dan remembered what Runo said to him awhile ago.

"Maybe, she wanted to tell us something, a message that is hidden behind those words." Dan said. The gang looked at him. When they got more curious about it, they started to run after me.

"Runo! Wait for us!"I heard them shout so I an as fast as I could then the next thing I know is, They all split up just to find me but they didn't know that I was just there, hiding behind the tree I found near the carnival. Tears keep rolling down my eyes so I brushed them away.

_I'm sorry guys. I can't be with all of you now. Just like what they say, Heaven cannot go down the earth and earth cannot climb up to heaven so this is my fate guys. This is the life I've chosen to have so I must face it. That is your fate and this is mine. We can't change it anymore. It's all long too late. Goodbye. _

* * *

**~Dan's POV~**

_Runo, please, show yourself now. I hope that the feeling that I just felt is wrong because if it isn't, It will make my life turn into a hell. Please Runo….. Please, I don't wanna lose the girl whom I love throughout this years._

**~End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

**PAnn: Here's Chapter 2, so please review! Hope to get 25+ reviews on this two chapters and If I do, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**PAnn: Here's chapter 3! Love Drug's next chapter will be updated soon so wait for it please.**

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Normal POV~**

A certain blue-haired girl with all her hair down wearing a long sleeved white cardigan with an open shoulder pink dress underneath, a blue mini short and a black high-heeled sandals locked up herself inside her wide room. She sat on her king size bed first and walked towards the door just few feet next to it. The door clicked open and there, a mountain of bookshelves stood before her. She opened the light that occupied every corner of the big room. She walked around the library for a few seconds and grabbed a thick book which has seven hundred pages and a very clean cover. All the books there were all cleaned properly by the royal maids hired by Runo's parents. She scanned the book for a few minutes and sighed.

She's been searching for hours. She still doesn't know how to say goodbye to her friends, especially DAN. She knew that he'll stop her from leaving if she told him personally so she tried to research for about six hours and she had to stay up all night just to find the answer but she failed.

When she was about to give up, she returned to her room and laid her back on the bed as the door in her room clicked open revealing her third oldest brother in his black tuxedo that made her thought that he just came from his work.

"So, what brings your butt here?"She coldly asked.

"How mean, Runo. I just thought of visiting you here in your room and you're just gonna give me such a very cold and death glare."His brother, Michael pouted.

"As if I care."Said Runo.

"Are you gonna answer my question or I'll kick your ass out of here?"She added.

Michael smirked. "That's not the appropriate attitude for a princess, Runo."He said.

Runo turned to him and faked a smile. "Well then, sorry for not being a PROPER princess."

"Back to the question, what brings you here?"

"Didn't I already mention it after you first asked me that?"He said.

"Do you really think I'll believe in such a lame reason?" said Runo, while glaring at him.

"Do you really think it's that lame? Ugh, it took me some time to make up that reason."He said.

Runo looked at him. "Uh, care to answer my question?" she said, in an annoying tone.

"Okay, I give up. The reason I'm here is I want to give you some advice."He spoke.

"Am I asking?"She said before turning her eyes away from him.

"Look Runo, I know you're upset for the sudden change but maybe this is you fate. You have to move on."He said.

"That's why I hate MY fate."

"Come on Runo, I know you can get through this. You're the bravest sister I've ever had."

"Of course I am. After all, I'm your ONLY sister, remember? Isn't that obvious?"

"Runo, stop with the stupid comments, will you?"

"Then you should stop with this stupid talk too."Runo said as she stood up and made her way to the balcony.

Before Runo could reach the balcony, Michael grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She tightly held her shoulders looked at her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Runo, I'm serious. I know you don't want to leave them but maybe, this is the right time for you to face your destiny. Let them face theirs, let yourself face yours. This is your destiny that you have to live with. You don't have any choice to turn back. Show it. Show your bravery and dignity to us, to them, to all our people. Rule them. Share the knowledge that you have learned from outside. It will serve as your strength during times like this. Isn't that the reason why you're here?"Michael said in an intense tone.

Runo froze. _He's right. Maybe this is the path I chose to have. Maybe the true reason I joined the ordinary citizens outside is to learn from them. To extend my knowledge on how I should rule them, to understand them more. _

Runo started to sob. Michael seeing this pitied her and hugged her. "Go on. Let it out. Don't hold it back. This way, the weight of your sufferings will lessen."He said.

**4 hours later**

"Here."Runo said.

"What is this?"Mrs. Misaki asked as she accepted the five envelopes Runo handed to her.

"Letters for them. I can't face them like this. It will be very hard if I face them again. I know they'll stop me and that's what I don't want to happen. Runo Misaki will be Runo Mamoki tomorrow so today's a very crucial time too. I don't have enough time to say goodbye to all of them."Runo said.

Her mother held her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Darling, I know you wouldn't want to see them suffer but maybe, there is a person you should directly say goodbye. He is very worried about you."

Runo knew who's that person. And HE is very close to him.

**10:53 a.m.**

** beside the city**

"I wonder what is it that Runo's mother wants me to see?"Dan wondered. After he got a call from Runo's mother this early morning, he straightly went at the cliff of Mt. Kragazusa after having his breakfast.

He stopped when he saw a blunette standing behind a tree wearing an indigo long-sleeved knee length winter jacket with her hair all down.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?"Dan asked. The girl seemed to hear it since she turned to him but unexpectedly, he froze there for a moment after seeing who she was.

"It's nice to see you again, Dan."Runo spoke.

"R-Runo… why are you here?"He asked.

"Don't you want me here? Then I'll just leave."She said.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, what is the reason you're here?"He asked.

"To talk to you."She said.

Dan walked to her and stood beside her.

"What is the matter Runo? Is something wrong?"He asked.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're just wondering why you're crying."

"Do you….. want to know the reason?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf or what?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want some punch?"Runo said angrily.

"I was just joking."

"Don't mess up the moment."

"Okay, okay."

"Listen very carefully okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm leaving."Runo suddenly said.

"WHAT!"Dan shrieked.

"Where are you going Runo? France, Japan, Korea, Russia, London,….."He continued as she tightly held Runo's shoulders.

"Can you please shut your damn mouth, Dan! I really want to beat you right now."Runo said angrily.

"But Runo I'm serious. Why do you have to leave?"

"Because this is my destiny."

"What?"

"Dan, can you really understand English or your translator machine inside your head malfunctioned again?"

"Definitely not. I was just confused by your answer."

"I said, I'm leaving because it's my destiny."

"Come on Runo, quit joking. It's not a very good joke to pull."

"I'm not joking Dan. I'm serious. DEADLY serious."

Dan froze in the spot.

"Now I've already said what I wanted to say. I'm leaving."

But before she could leave, Dan spoke.

"What is the reason you're leaving?"

Runo stopped from her tracks, looked at the sky and replied.

"Like I said, It's destiny."

"Runo, you know what I'm talking about."

That's true. She knows and she wants to say it but if she will, she'll be stopped by Dan from going.

"Why do you need to know it?"

"Because I want to."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you really ready to know the truth?"

"What truth?"

"I don't want to say it this early because it will be revealed tomorrow but since you desperately want it, maybe this is the right time to say it."

"What is the TRUTH you're talking about?"

"I'll not leave the country. Honestly, I'm just here with all of you guys."

"I'm confused. What do you mean exactly?"

"I'm living in the palace."

"What? What are you going there for? working? As a maid, as a gardener, as a cook….."He continued jokingly but Runo cut him off.

"As a Princess."

There was a long pause between them.

"Y-You're a princess? Don't joke with me Runo. The princess will never socialize to the outsiders when not needed."

"Then tell me, have you seen the Princess' face?"

"What?"

"Why do you think is the reason why the Princess' doesn't show her face in public?"

"Because she doesn't want to reveal her identity in the public?"

"Correct, then why do you think is the reason for that?"

When Dan thought about it, he can't believe the reason that first came in his mind.

"Because she can't … do whatever she wants to do outside the palace."

"And now do you understand? Why I have to leave. Because the public will now know my identity, they'll always watch my every move now so I'll be cutting my connection to all people here to start my new life, to make my life easier there."

Again, there is a long pause between them.

"Now that I've said what I want to say, I'm leaving."

When Runo was about to take her second step, Dan grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her eyes widened in shock when Dan pressed his lips to hers, his one hand in his back and his other behind her head. When Runo was back on her senses, she tried to push Dan away not because she hates him but because she doesn't want to suffer more pain but the more she struggled, the more he deepened the kiss. She tried to push him away again but his ironic body seems to be too strong for her. That kiss lasted for a couple of minutes.

When he was three inches away from my lips, she covered my mouth with her hand, her palm facing Dan.

"What do you think you're doing Dan?"she questioned. Before he gave his answer, he pulled her again into his arms and pulled her into an embrace.

"Stop it Dan. Stop…."she pleaded. "No, I'm not letting you free. Runo, I…. I love you. I love you more than anyone else. I've loved you ever since we met. I've loved you so much that whenever I see you, you always make my heart race. Please….. please don't leave me. I can't….. I can't live without you."He said.

Runo froze there for a moment. Those words are still in progress in registering in her mind.

"_I-I'm sorry, Dan. I love you too but I just can't…. I just can't leave my people. I don't want many people to suffer because of me. I don't want to see them in pain. I'm very sorry, Dan."_Runo told herself.

When Dan loosened his grip to hers, she pushed him away, inches away from his body. She stepped back when Dan was coming on her way again. She was then pulled again into an embrace.

"Dan, don't."She said.

"No, Runo. I can't."He said in her ears.

Because of Dan, Runo had decided to do the only thing that can calm Dan at times like this. **(A/N: if you watched the anime Detective Conan, I bet you know the stun gun wristwatch of Conan, right? It's the same here.)**

She brought out her stun gun and shot one to Dan that made his eyelids heavy. Before he could completely go to sleep, he managed to spoke some words.

"Runo, I love you. Please… don't…..leave….."And then he was drifted to a deep sleep.

Runo managed to catch Dan's body before he made his impact on the ground. She laid him gently on the ground with his head resting on a bark of the tree. Runo kneeled at Dan's height that time.

"I love you too, Dan but I think god is not on our side this time. If we really are for each other, it will come soon someday….. I hope so."She said as she planted a kiss on Dan's cheek when a tear ran down on her cheeks.

"Good bye, Dan."She said before she returned to her limousine.

**3 hours later**

His eyes flew open and saw himself lying on the soft green grass where you can see the whole view of Warlington City. When he was fully awake, that's when he remembered Runo. He quickly rose and ran to Misaki café. When the door in Misaki café opened, he asked her mother if she's going back expecting that she will nod but unfortunately, she shook her head. He fell onto his knees and buried his face on his hands. He couldn't believe it. The girl whom he loved for all these years left him. He thought he was rejected. He was not loved back by Runo. He was just only a friend to her. But he thought wrong.

**3 years later**

**Mamoki International Airport**

A bunch of guards in black lined up and made a narrow space enough for the member of the royal family to walk on. Before stepping out of the plane, she slid her black shades on her face and fixed her hair. As she took her first step out of the plane, so many flashes of camera welcomed her. Looking left and right, behind the guards, thousands of reporters, foreign or local were waiting for her coming. The flashes of cameras were nothing to her since she became used to it years ago.

She took a few more steps before she walked on the cold white tiles of the airport and made her journey to her limo. Whenever some reporters tries to stand in front of her to interview her, she always say, "I'll answer that in time." especially when it comes to personal questions. She was wearing a white jacket, underneath is a blue camisole and a white skirt. As she continuously glided to the exit, she caught a glimpse of a brown-haired boy passing-by to her meters away. Maybe he didn't notice her nor knew her coming. She breathed out heavily erasing the fact that they knew each other before. She just ignored him and thought again that she didn't saw nor knew him.

When she reached her limo, every people in front of the airport continued to watch her. When she was about to leave, she smiled sweetly, entered the limo and left. Her whole life completely changed after those three years. It was a big change but she managed to move on, or did she really move on?

She decided to forget her past and face the present. Her man-like attitude was now gone and she was now a very well-mannered princess. Her old self was completely gone. And now, she is now a well respected royal blood and is being followed by everyone.

**-Dan's POV-**

It was just hard for him. He suffered for years but still hadn't moved on. It was hard for him to forget the only girl whom he loved for a long time and he still couldn't accept the fact that she's already gone. But he never gave up, he looked for a way to be near to her. He thought of everything just to be with her. He studied and worked hard. He became the number one, the best of all of them. Unexpectedly, he has even beaten Marucho. When he graduated college, he was just 17-year-old, too early for work but still, he is a college graduatee. Now, he has a company, a BIG company. And now, his company is making his way to be the second top most famous company in the world. He wants to become first but the first is the Mamoki Industries where the girl he loved the most is. He didn't know but very soon, he will meet her sooner than what he expect.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**PAnn: So, how was it guys? I hope you like it. I even made it longer to pay you back the last two short chapters before. Please review. I may not update for awhile, but please review. I'll update the Love Drug as soon as I can. I'm still adding up some of the parts. Thank you. I'm sorry if my English sucks.**


End file.
